Cell Block Tango
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: And now the six merry murderesses of the Jump County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango" RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, Flinx, OCxOC


**Cell Block Tango**

"Alright, missy." a rough voice spat to a young girl no more than eighteen. "Meet your new cellmates." his smile widened in a wicked way. "Meet the six married murderesess of Jump County Jail."

The guard tossed the girl into the giant cell, locking it behind her. Leaving her to take in the sillouettes of six different women.

"Please! Do not leave me here!" the girl pleaded, but her calls fell on deaf ears. She was a pretty young thing. Long ruby hair, sun kissed skin and blazing emerald eyes. To the untrained eye, she looked completely innocent. But in actuality, she was far from it.

"Pop." one of the women said, causing the redhead to turn towards the sound of the voice.

"Six."

"Squish"

"Uh uh"

"Cicero"

"Lipschitz."

The voices repeated these same six words until it became a roaring in the girl's ears. Then, just as quickly as it came, they stopped.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down?" the woman that spoke came forward, looking at the redhead in a gentle manner. The woman was probably a few years older than her, but about a foot shorter than the redhead's five foot nine. Black tresses fell like a curtain down her back with hints of violet showing in the low light. "Like Roy. Roy liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. " Suddenly the woman's voice wasn't as soft and gentle as it was before. More harsh and venomous. "So I came home this one day, and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Roy layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer, and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "You pop that gum one more time..." The woman stopped and sighed. "And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots... into his head." she accentuated her words by placing two fingers to the redhead's forehead, lilac eyes glowing with insanity. "He had it coming. He only had himself to blame, If you'd have been there, If you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same!"

The redhead slunk to the floor, eyes threatening to overflow with tears. The darker haired woman kneeled down, her gentle expression back.

"What's your name, love?"

"K-k-Kori." the girl stammered, afraid for her life.

"Well Kori, I hope you enjoy our stories. My name's Rebecca."

Rebecca turned on her heel and went back towards the shadows, motioning for another woman to saunder forward. She was a few inches taller than Rebecca, making her about five foot two. She had soft pink hair that was cut sort of jagged like across her shoulders.

"I'm Nicole." she whispered sweetly to Kori. "I met Jeremy Wilson in Salt Lake city about two years ago, and he told me he was single." Nicole gave off a slightly friendly aura. Her light blue eyes locked with Kori's, seemingly reading her every thought. "We hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, then we'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass!" Nicole's friendly smile and stare changed instantly. She looked like a rabid dog looking at roadkill. "Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives! One of those Mormons, you know? So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic! He had it coming. He took a flower in it's prime, and then he used it, and he abused it. It was a murder, but not a crime!"

Before Kori could blink, Nicole was gone and another woman took her place.

"Karen's the name." the woman spoke, her voice flavored with urban spices. Karen stood a good five foot nine, easily towering over Kori's shaking form on the cell floor. Her skin was darker than the two before her, making her harder to see in the low light. Her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her head. "Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business. And in storms my husband Victor, In a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," He says. He was crazy, and he kept on screamin' "You been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!" Honey eyes seemed to smile in knowledge of what she'd done. Happy she was rid of such an accusing man. Karen walked backwards, eyes trained on Kori while she laughed maniaclly. The next woman was perhaps the same height as Rebecca, but she was deffinately the most exotic looking. Caramel skin, raveness hair held back by a few blood red skull clips and garnet eyes.

"Argyle." she spoke in a thick accent. "Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg. Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja. Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam. A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..." Kori had no clue what she just said, but thinking back to the three before Arygle, it probably wasn't good.

"Yeah, but did you do it!" came the other five women.

"Uh uh. Not guilty!" Arygle whimpered, cowering away from Kori. The next woman stood about the same as Nicole. Violet locks about the same length as Rebecca's with gem like eyes to match.

"Rachel." she spoke in a silky voice. "My sister, Vanessa and I had this double act, and my husband, Garfield, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five... splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Vanessa and Garfield doing Number Seventeen, the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."

Rachel's story had Kori frightened beyond comprehension. How could she have killed her own sister with no remorse? But Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Rachel grinned evily before retreating back to her corner, letting the next woman have the spotlight. She was maybe a few inches taller than Rachel with shockingly pink hair and eyes to match.

"Jenny." she offered, her face void of emotion. "I loved Wally Lipschitz More than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy.. Sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive...and I saw him dead." It was then that her poker face gave way and showed the true malicious smile she had. "So whatcha in for, sweetheart?" she finally asked.

"Richard was my life for many years...he was a good man, to the tabloids, his friends, family...anyone but me. He'd beat me for miniscule things...like not having dinner cooked on time, or ironing his pants wrong...one night he came home smelling like another woman. And I broke. I don't remember how he ended up dismembered or how the blood ended up all over me."

Kori looked up at Jenny, her once shocked, scared and frail demeanor was gone. She was one of them now. A cold blooded murderer.

**Maiden- Just a few things, Rebecca, Vanessa and Argyle are mine and my sister's Ocs. Vanessa (Falcon) is Rachel (Raven)'s twin sister and Argyle is a Celtic mage from London. She has an older sister named Joy that wasn't featured here. Rebecca is a clone of Raven and Falcon that Slade created in hopes of distroying the Teen Titans. Her main story is "Two Halves Equal A Whole" located on our joint profile "3OfAKind" And I know Wally's last name is West but I wanted to keep with the story line :) I wrote this in honor of tonight's Glee episode that featured this song. **

**Characters-**

**Rebecca (Swift; mine and Emma's OC)**

**Rachel (Raven)**

**Karen (Bumble Bee)**

**Nicole (Kole)**

**Argyle (AJ)**

**Jenny (Jinx)**

**Kori (Starfire)**


End file.
